Tu n'es plus là
by la-stella-immortale
Summary: Une fanfiction post HP7 relatant ce que sont devenus les frères Weasley. SLASH


Voici un fic que je poste au nom de ma grande soeur, Shina, j'espère que ça va plaira

Rating: T

Disclaimer: L'univers d'HP est l'entière propriété de JK Rowling et par conséquent nous ne nous faisons pas d'argent dessus.

ndla: Inceste - Slash

Le hululement d'une chouette tira Georges de son sommeil, il râla un peu espérant que les rêves le garderaient un peu plus avec lui, mais c'était une bataille perdue d'avance , il savait bien qu'a présent il était bon pour se lever et qu' il ne se rendormirait pas.

Depuis des années il ne s'endormait que mis KO par la fatigue ou sous l'influence d'une potion qui plongerait Hagrid dans un sommeil qui ferait pâlir d'envie la belle au bois dormant.  
>La chouette hulula de nouveau, un des inconvénients de vivre sur le chemin de Traverse, le bruit incessant , cela dit il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment ça lui rappelait son enfance au Terrier.<br>Les pétards qui venaient de leur chambre, les cris indigné de Percy qui réclamait le silence (au nom de sa future fière et honorable carrière), les voix crilliardes de chanteur a midinette dans la chambre de Ginny, des explosions du garage de papa (oui les modus aussi savait créer des « boom »), la goule au dessus de la chambre de Ron...enfin tous ses bruits atteignaient des décibels ridicules dès que maman ouvrait la bouche pour réclamer un peu de silence  
>Que curieusement elle obtenait toujours<br>George sourit malgré lui...c'était la plus forte maman.

Par égard pour son compagnon il quitta le lit et la pièce en silence s'appliquant à faire grincer le moins possible le parquet.  
>Il entra dans la salle de bain la tête basse, faisant semblant de fuir comme chaque matin ce qu'il aimait tant rencontrer alors que son amant dormait encore.<p>

Son propre reflet.

Parce qu'il fut de nature narcissique mais son reflet était le seul à le comprendre vraiment.  
>Son reflet c'était Fred, une oreille abimée en plus..<br>Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et ses yeux se mirent a briller, comme chaque matin depuis presque dix ans. C'était si douloureux pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, l'immense douleur le plongeait aussi dans une infime mais douce nostalgie.  
>Il soupira douloureusement.<br>Dix ans...c'était une poussière par rapport a toutes ces années qui lui restait a faire sans lui.  
>Sans son frère , son double, son amant.<br>Durant les quelques premiers mois qui avait suivit la mort de Fred il avait du se reprendre a chaque fois qu'il parlait. Il devait gommer ce « on » ce « nous » pour venir petit a petit et de façon cruel par un « je »  
>Mais « je » pour lui ce n'était personne , « je » c'était une entité imaginaire, pendant 20 ans « je » n'avait pas hésité, « je » n'avait pas de passé , pas d'identité , pas de caractère... « je » ne représentait rien.<br>Des années plus tard « je » s'était un peu construit, mais il était très maigre, très sec.  
>Une larme roula sur sa joue.<br>Ah oui « je » pleurait souvent, « nous » ne pleurait jamais, il préférait rire.  
>Son reflet tendit sa main à sa joue pour essuyer cette larme.<br>Qu'il était en manque de ce « nous ».  
>Dix ans plus tard il s'attendait toujours a le voir jaillir de son miroir ou au détours d'un couloir, un sourire aux lèvres et une nouvelle idée de farce dans la tête.<br>Quand il s'allongeait sous des draps il espérait encore trouver cette main taquine, cette odeur contre ses lèvres.  
>Il était en manque de ses bons mots de ses blagues ,en manque de quelqu'un qui terminait ses blagues et ses pensées.<p>

Ou est l'épaule sur laquelle j'me reposais  
>La présence chaude que mon corps aimait serrer<br>Ou est passée la voix qui répondait a mes questions  
>L'autre moitié de moi sans que j'perdais la raison<p>

Le reflet eut un regard doux mais sévères il sembla se rajeunir légèrement.  
>« Georgy je t'aime mais tu déconnes, tu peux pas rester dans cet état »<br>Georges secoua la tête, il n'avait même pas été la quand son jumeau avait trouver la mort.  
>Ses derniers mots et ses dernières pensées n'avait pas été pour lui, il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir.<br>C'était injuste , il lui devait une dernière nuit.  
>De nouveau le reflet secoua la tête, « désolé » semblait il dire.<br>Et lentement il fit demi tour et marcha jusqu'à disparaître du miroir.

Georges s'agrippa brusquement au rebord en bois de cet objet.

-Qu est ce que tu me fais? Paniqua t il dans un souffle, qu'est ce que tu me fais?

Il agita le miroir de manière désespérée qui s'obstinait a ne lui refléter que le fond de la salle.

-Non, non ne me fais pas ça ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul encore une fois!

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.  
>Ses mains se crispèrent et un sanglot s'étouffa au fond de sa gorge.<p>

-Non...Non Fred fit il d'une voix détruite...tu me devais un dernier moment...avant de partir a la bataille tu m'avais promis d'autres nuits pour nous deux...tu me dois une dernière nuit...tu m'en dois une...tu nous la dois.

Il s' effrondra en larme sur la table le miroir toujours dans les mains.

Derrière lui la porte de la salle de bain se referma en silence. Ronald s'adossa contre le bois de cette dernière mais du coté de la chambre.  
>Il poussa un soupir a fendre l'âme.<br>Dix ans qu'il essayait et dix ans qu'il échouait, ses efforts semblaient vains.  
>Bien sur il savait que George ne l'aimerait jamais autant qu'il avait aimé Fred<br>Mais il avait espéré pouvoir le faire passer a autre chose a le rendre heureux , un peu juste un petit peu.  
>Et a se faire aimer aussi...rien qu'un peu.<p>

D'habitude quand il sentait Georges flancher il s'occupait de tout, le petit déjeuner la boutique...  
>Et puis des caresses, des bisous...de la patience toujours beaucoup de patience.<p>

Mais ce matin il n'en avait pas la force, il se recoucha autant faire semblant de dormir.  
>Allongé sur son flanc il tourna brièvement la tête vers la fenêtre le soleil commençait a percer il allait faire beau aujourd'hui ça aurait pu être une belle journée.<br>Il ferma les yeux, il était si las.  
>Lui aussi avait prit en pleine poire la mort de son frère.<br>Il avait abandonné Hermione pour Georges.  
>Sa si passionnante Hermione, elle et son avenir radieux qu'elle lui offrait.<br>Il l'aimait.  
>Certes il l'aimait.<br>Mais il aimait sa famille et son frère encore plus.  
>Alors il avait quitté ses rêves de grandeur et de femme ,de mariage en blanc et d'enfant pour George<br>Hermione n'avait pas comprit, assurant du fait qu'elle ne l'empêcherait jamais de voir son frère et qu'elle était prête elle aussi a lui donner tous le temps possible.  
>Mais George avait besoin de bien plus que de temps il avait besoin d'une présence.<p>

Ron avait été cette présence, il ne l'avait pas lâché durant toutes ses années, et aujourd'hui il était le seul à le comprendre.  
>Un jour Georges lui avait demander si il pouvait l'embrasser et c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait dit oui.<br>Petit a petit son amour fraternel avait évolué pour l'amour tout court.  
>Pour Georges il ne savait pas...ou en était les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui?<br>Vaincu par sa nuit trop courte Ron finit pas se rendormir.

De son coté Georges avait fini par cesser de pleurer. C'est les yeux rouges qu'il finit par de nouveau rentrer dans sa chambre l'heure tournait il était temps que le petit frère se bouge il n'allait pas ouvrir le magasin seul.

Il se rassit sur le lit et alors qu'il s' apprêtait a secouer doucement son amant, il s'arrêta pour l'observer, son long corps musclé baigner par la douce lumière du soleil...Il était juste magnifique.  
>Pour être honnête il était plus beau que lui et plus beau que son reflet de frère disparu.<p>

Mais il n'était pas lui.  
>Il ne riait pas pareil, il ne le comprenait pas si vite.<br>Il le complétait pas aussi bien.

Il savait parfois qu'il n'était pas aussi reconnaissant qu'il aurait du l'être avec Ron...  
>Ron était merveilleux il comblait un vide...mais il n'était pas lui.<p>

Quand le jour me réveille  
>Et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats<br>Le vide est le même , tu n'es plus là  
>Dans le monde de mes sommeils je respire<br>Mais je sais que je n'vis pas  
>Plus rien n'est pareil<br>Quand tu n'es plus là

Il pressa doucement son épaule, Ron grogna dans son sommeil.  
>Alors Georges se pencha sur lui embrassa son épaule et remonta le long de son cou.<br>-Hey petit frère...le boulot va pas se faire tout seul.

-Je prends mon jour de congé marmonna Ron sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Quoi? S'étonna son frère.

-J'ai le droit de poser huit jour de congé dans le mois, c'est dans mon contrat.

-Oui je sais mais ça serait sympa de prévenir avant...que je me fasse aider de Percy.

Ron eut malgré lui un petit sourire.

Percy avait un tel désir (même des années plus tard) de se racheter aux yeux des membres de sa famille, qu 'il suffisait que l'un d'eux lui envoie un hibou pour qu'il les dépanne dans la minute.  
>Percy était aussi adapté a un magasin de farce et attrape que Severus Snape ( paix a son âme) a institut de soin pour le corps.<br>C'est ce qui justement amusait beaucoup Ron et Georges.

-Envoie lui un hibou fit Ron en reversant le draps au dessus de lui.

-Oh, oh minute jeune homme soit tu es malade et je t'envoies un médicomage et tu peux rester au lit soit tu lèves tes fesses de rouquin et tu descends.

-T'es devenu un enfoiré de patron grogna Ron.

-Mais juste parce que tu es une faignasse d'ouvrier sourit Georges.

-Laisse moi Georges...

Ce dernier soupira...quand Ron faisait sa mauvaise tête.  
>Il n'y avait que sa mère pour en faire quelque chose.<p>

-Ron ...tu veux pas que j'appelle maman quand même?

-Et tu crois qu'elle gueulera plus contre moi ou contre l'état de la maison?

Pas faux se dit Georges

-Je peux lui faire envoyer une beuglante tenta il...elle a trouver un moyen pour qu'elle marche une journée non stop.

-Laisse moi répéta il.

Le plus agé haussa un sourcil et chassa les mèches rebelles du front de son adorable mais grognon petit frère.

-Qu'est ce qui y a demanda t il avec douceur. Indigestion? Trop de chocogrenouille peut être? Flemingite aigu, chronique?

-Non, non et non.

-C'est pas un peine de coeur ? Plaisanta t il.

Le sourire de Georges s'effaça quand il avisa l'air triste de Ron.

-P'tit frère? Demanda t il d'une voix tendue.

Ce dernier tourna la tête l'air infiniment triste, Georges l'arrêta en saisissant son menton

-Oh , oh prévint il pas de ça! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives?

Ron baissa les yeux , Georges caressa son menton de son pouce pour le pousser a la confidence.  
>Le plus jeune ancra ses prunelle dans celles de son frère.<p>

-Tu m'aimeras un jour? Demanda t il d'une petite voix.

Les yeux de Georges s'arrondirent de stupeur.

-Mais...Mais enfin je t'aime Ronald Weasley!

-Non...mais pour de vraie.

-Je...

-Réponds moi Georges, laisse moi au moins un espoir d'y croire encore pour nous deux.

-Oh Ron soupira t il en refoulant ses larmes...Je t'aime ...C'est toi que j'aime le plus au monde aujourd'hui mais tu n'es pas lui...lui c'est mon jumeau.

-Etait corrigea Ron.

-Est insista t il d'un ton plus dure.

Ron soupira libérant son visage de la poigne de son frère se maudissant déjà pour ce qu'il allait dire.

-Fred n'est plus là.

Comme il s'y était attendu Georges releva brusquement soudain très en colère. Il envoya valser contre le mur le premier objet qu'il trouva en l'occurrence une bouteille , vestige de l'apéritif d'hier.

-Putain Ron! hurla t il. Tu crois que je le sais pas?

-Et moi pas peut être? fit il misérablement.

-A priori tu le vis quand même mieux que moi!

-ARRETE ! Arrête Georges! On a tous vécu ce qui s'est passé, moi aussi j'ai perdu mon frère! Moi aussi j'étais au fond du trou , je sais fit il plaintivement je sais que tu as souffert plus que tout le monde, mais tu n'as pas été le seul, nous aussi on a souffert mais on a du se taire! Se taire parce que le plus malheureux ça ne pouvait être que toi...

-Ferme la!

-Non je me la ferme pas, parce que je la ferme depuis dix ans. Ca fait dix ans Georges je sais bien que t'auras cette cicatrice sur le visage toute ta vie, moi aussi je ne t'interdis pas de pleurer parfois de penser a lui a dire que tout ca a été injuste ...mais putain Georges ca fait des années que j'attends que tu essayes de passer autre choses , on attends tous ça et tu n'essayes même pas...tu te complais dans tes souvenirs...Tu essayes de me grimer en Fred tu m'achète des fringues que lui aurait aimer tu fais a manger les plats que lui aimait...tu m'as accepté dans ton lit parce que je suis frère et que je lui ressemble un peu...Merde Georges! Je ne suis pas Fred et je n'ai même pas envie de lui ressembler, il me manque a moi aussi, j'aimerai qu'il soit toujours là, honnêtement j'aimerai que vous soyez toujours ensemble tous les deux mais c'est moi qui suis là maintenant!

-Je...

Georges ne savait que lui répondre.  
>Ron se leva du lit, et dans le silence de la pièce s'habilla et mit ses chaussures.<p>

-Tu vas ou? Fit Georges sans le regarder.

-Voir des amis.

-Hermione?

-Peut être oui.

-...Toi aussi tu vis dans le passé murmura t il sans agressivité.

-Est ce que tu m'en laisses vraiment le choix?

-Ron...je veux pas te perdre.

-Alors donne moi un espoir Georges fit il en lui prenant la main...dis moi qu'un jour peut être dans un an voir plus mais dis moi qu'un jour tu en me verras plus comme son remplaçant...je ne demande pas de m'aimer comme lui, mais juste de m'aimer pour moi.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du plus âgés.

-Je lui ai pas dit au revoir...il m'avait promis un dernier baiser une dernière nuit...je demandais que ça Ron...

Le plus jeune lâcha la main de son ainé déçu.

-Ron l'implora t il...je veux juste cette nuit je voulais juste lui dire au revoir, je veux passer a autre choses avec toi...mais j' y arrive pas...j'ai besoin de ça.

Ron caressa son visage.

-Je suis désole fit il impuissant, lentement le cadet se dirigea vers la cheminé et prit la poudre de cheminette dans sa main gauche.

-Tu rentres ce soir? Lui demanda Georges.

-...Oui je pense.

-Tu penses?

-Ne m'attends pas ça sera surement tard.

-Ron?

-Hum?

-Me laisse pas.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête est disparu dans les flammes vertes.

Je n'suis plus sur de c' qui nous est arrivé  
>J'y pense tous les jours j'ai même peur d'accepter<br>J'ai gardé le meilleur et enterré le reste  
>Effacé tes erreurs , oublié tes promesses<p>

Le soir Georges ferma sa boutique épuisé, c'était bien trop dure de faire tourner l'affaire tout seul. Il espérait que Ron soit déjà a la maison. Il devait lui parler, il avait tourner l'histoire des centaines de fois dans sa tête.  
>Son petit frère avait raison...il devait le voir en tant que Ron pas comme celui qui comblait le vide laisser par Fred.<br>Il se demandait souvent comment aurait évoluer sa relation avec Ron si Fred avait été encore en vie...Il ne voyait que Ron en père de famille, offrant des bonbons a ses enfant qu'Hermione aurait caché, dans une très belle maison car Hermione gagnait très bien sa vie.  
>A la place il était seul avec lui dans l'appartement au dessus de la boutique, certes ils avaient les moyens mais lui il n'avait jamais voulu quitter ces lieux ...il avait acheter cet appartement avec Fred.<p>

Oui il vivait dans le passé;...il n'était sur de rien aujourd'hui.  
>Sauf de deux choses, la première c'est qu'il ne pouvait oublier Fred la deuxième c'est que si Ron partait aujourd'hui il pouvait tout aussi bien se suicider tout de suite.<br>Mais bien sur qu'il l'aimait, que son frère en doute était même cruel.  
>Il ne faisait pas exprès de le comparer à Fred... il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.<br>Ron était une personne si franche si entière...effectivement il ne pouvait se passer ni de sa présence ni de ses coups de gueule.  
>Se débarrassant de ses chaussures il monta dans la chambre directement.<br>Et en ouvrant la porte il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.  
>Tous ses sens semblait le trahir et le cris qu'il voulu pousser resta dans le fond de sa gorge.<br>Il n'avait pourtant pas abuser d'alcool aujourd'hui...ni de autres substances hallucinogène.

-...

L'apparition baissa les yeux.  
>A pas de loup Georges se rapprocha de lui, osant a peine tendre une main pour le toucher<p>

-...Fred? Fit il avec un sanglot de joie dans la voix...oh c'est pas possible...tu es un fantôme?

-Non...pas vraiment.

-Alors je peux faire ça?

Sans attendre de réponse Georges se jeta dans les bras de son jumeau serrant a l'en étouffer.

-Tu m'as manqué tu m'as manqué, tu m'as manqué répéta t il.

-...Toi aussi hésita il.

-Tu me devais quelque chose je crois ?

-Oui fit il avec un sourire...une dernière nuit.

-Merci fit il en l'embrassant.

En se réveillant au matin Georges se sentait lumineux et apaisé il tourna la tête sur le coté et réveilla l'autre homme en embrassant son nez.

-Hey Ron.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et sursauta de peur quand il découvrit son frère.

-Oh merde marmonna t il.

Georges éclata de rire.

-Quoi? Tu n'avais pas prévu de t'endormir ici ?

-Je...non.

-Je préfère...j'aime pas me réveilleur seul tu sais...

Georges passa ses bras autours de son torse et l'attira vers lui.

-Tu as su quand que c'était moi?

-Quand tu as souris s'amusa Georges, même sur Fred ton sourire te trahit trop.

-...tu n'es pas faché?

-Non...je pourrais mais non...je peux pas t'en vouloir j'avais trop envie de cette nuit

-J'avais peur que tu penses que je moquais de toi.

-Non je sais que c'est pas ton genre...hum

Il l'embrassa encore.

-C'était quoi comme sortilège?

-Une potion polynectar.

Georges haussa un sourcil.

-Mais comment? C'était pas avec des cheveux à moi, Fred était plus jeune et avait ses deux oreilles

-Disons que sourit Ron. Hermione a des versions de potion améliorée...

-C'est légal ça?

-Non je crois pas

Georges haussa un sourcil puis entraina son amant sous les draps.  
>-Georges?<p>

-Hum?

-Je veux bien refaire ça ...mais pas tout le temps.

Georges le dévisagea longuement puis posa un baiser sur sa joue  
>-Non...une fois c'était très bien...je vais plutôt envisager ma vie ...avec un certain Ronald.<br>Ron enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Merci.

-De rien je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Mon Ronnie.

-Ah non!

-Quoi?

-Ah non il est atroce ce surnom!

-Tu préfères nanald?

Fin


End file.
